Keep an Open Mind
by Allyson Dark
Summary: Hermione was always one to listen to logic and reason, she couldn't believe things simply happened. So when she starts developing feelings for a certain, blonde haired, free spirit, she struggles to reason with herself as she fights for logic in a swirling mass of emotions. (Rated M for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is the first Lumione fic I've done and it's the first fic I have written in a while, which makes me feel horrible for my readers a thousand apologies, I hope you like it, there will be more, please review!.

* * *

Hermione was cozied up by the lake, watching the waves lap at the shore, her homework long forgotten, laid next to her. She sighed, her chin in her hand at she pondered the reason she was out here again. She, of course, knew the answer, but couldn't quite understand it. The boys were certainly starting to worry, unsure if they should try and figure out her mood, or just leave her alone, they found themselves choosing the latter most of the time. That suited Hermione just fine, she really didn't like when the boys would worry about her, Harry had much better things to worry about, between his meetings with Dumbledore and the grief from losing Sirius, he needed all his mental strength for himself. Ron was just a dense, well boy, he tended to just go along with whatever Harry was doing.

Hermione found herself laying back, stretched out as she watched the sky darken, she knew that she needed to be getting back inside, being a Prefect and all she would be setting a bad example. At that moment, she didn't care, she was too lost in her thoughts.

_She's one of my best friends and she's a girl..I shouldn't be feeling like this..so why do I? Why is this so complicated to figure out? She's so beautiful, so different from myself. Everything about her screams unique..oh why can't she be mine...wait..stop that thinking right now! Come on Hermione, pull your self together, it' just Luna..beautiful, beautiful Luna._ "Damnit! This is so frustrating!" She yelled as she sat up, raking a hand through her hair.

"What's frustrating?" She heard a voice, a soft, dreamy, horribly familiar voice. She froze, her hand half way through her hair, eyes wide. "Hermione, are you alright?" Luna asked, moving to sit next to the bushy brunette.

Hermione sighed and moved her hand to her face, rubbing it for a moment before she answered "I'm just fine Luna, thank you" She said softly, slowly, like she was picking her words carefully before speaking a syllable. This of course was true, because she often found herself losing restraint over her tongue when the blonde was around.

"You don't seem fine, you can tell me what's wrong, you know I'm here for you" Luna smiled her dreamy little smile, her blue orbs shining in the fading light. She chewed her lip slightly as she observed her friend, unsure how to help, but she knew she wanted to.

Hermione sighed softly and shook her head "Don't worry about it, I'll be fine" She said and got up, bending over to pick up her things. "I need to be heading back, I have rounds to do and you should be going too, you don't want to be caught in the corridors after hours" She said, straightening up when she had everything situated in her bag which she unceremoniously slung over her shoulder. She turned to leave, but found herself being held back by a soft yet strong grip on her wrist.

"What is it Luna, I really must be.." She never got to finish the sentence for her lips were silenced by the younger girl's. At first Hermione resisted, but she couldn't help but melt into the kiss, she had wanted this for so long and her body responded before she could even think.

"I think that may have solved your problem" Luna said quietly, a coy smile playing on her lips, Hermione's odd behavior had not gone unnoticed by the blonde and she figured out she must be the cause of it, for Hermione only seemed to act that way when Luna was around. "Catch you around, Hermione" Luna winked before pecking the older girl's cheek and skipping off toward the castle.

Hermione stood there, shell shocked "What the hell just happened?" She muttered and shook her head, running a hand through her wild locks as she started toward the castle. She ws in a daze as she walked up to Gryffindor tower and completely ignored the boys, going up the the girls dormitories. She deposited her bag, straightened out her Prefect's pin and headed back down. This time she waved to the boys before leaving the Common Room, heading to her duties. Normally Ron would have joined her but by the time he had thought about it, Hermione was already gone.

She finished her rounds still in a slight daze, but that didn't stop her from chewing out a pair of Hufflepuffs and docking points for being out at night. After a while she found herself climbing the stair case the lead toward the Ravenclaw dorms. Curiously enough she didn't stop until she reached the door, frustrated when it spewed out a riddle.

"A cowboy rode into town on his horse, Friday, stayed for three days and then left on Friday, how is that possible?" The door asked in a low voice. Hermione furrowed her brow as she thought, it's impossible for him to come and stay for three days and still leave on the same day. She paced as she thought and heard the door sigh in boredom.

"That's impossible! It just can't happen!" She denounced, her eyes a blaze as she glared at the door. The door announced that she was wrong and to go away. She turned away growling in frustration, not noticing the body behind her until she ran into it. "Bloody hell" She murmured, picking herself off the floor.

"Why, Hermione, what brings you up to the Ravenclaw tower?" Luna asked, smiling as she brushed herself off. When the brunette didn't reply Luna simply shrugged and walked up to the door. She listened to the same riddle it had given Hermione and smiled "The horse's name was Friday" She stated simply, Hermione snorted but was abashed when the door opened. "Are you going to come in or had you just come up here for the sport of trying to figure out a simple riddle?" She asked the older girl, teasing her a bit.

Hermione snorted again and turned on her heel, stomping down the steps. Luna watched and shook her head with a knowing smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Okay so I know I've sorta been neglecting my duties as an author and I am so sorry! I have all these amazing people following and reviewing this story and I feel so bad it's taken me so long to update, please forgive me! But I would like to thank everyone who is following and reviewing, you got my ass in gear! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

The passing weeks proved to be even more frustrating to Hermione, what made it worse was the fact that Luna was acting like nothing had happened. Like that morning, Hermione had walked to the Ravenclaw table, fully intent on speaking with Luna, only to have been brushed away "Hermione, I'm having a conversation, can this wait?" The little blonde spoke, her brows raised, making her owl like eyes seem all the wider.

Hermione huffed in anger and stormed off, not bothering to eat before she stomped off to the lake. She had been spending almost all of her free time there, watching the waves, hoping by some miracle they would give her the answer to her problem. By the time she reached her favorite spot, she was fuming, cursing under her breath, something she seemed to be doing a lot lately.

"So much for being the brightest witch my age" She growled, as she kicked her shoes off. She was grateful it was the weekend, she could spend the whole day here, nothing could interrupt her, not even her homework, which, of course, she finished far before it was due. "Can't even figure out my damned feelings for her!" She huffed as she pulled her robes off, throwing them by her shoes, she then proceeded to peel her socks off and headed down toward the water.

"A nice cold swim should clear my head." She convinced herself as she waded into the water. She was chest deep, the ends of her hair floating idly in the water, when she got the feeling someone was watching her. "Hello?" She called, looking around. When she spotted no one, she shrugged and dunked herself under the water, coming up after a few moments, pushing her hair from her face with a soft smile.

Luna sighed contently from her hiding spot, watching the brunette float across the surface of the lake. "She seems so relaxed, I wish she would be like that all the time, it's saddening to see her normally, so angry, stressed" The blonde murmured to herself as she started to remove her robes, shoes and socks.

Luna crept to the waters edge, slipping into it soundlessly, making her way to the brunette. Hermione felt better than she had in a long while, feeling so calm on the water's surface, it was so easy to relax when it seemed like all her cares were miles away. What she didn't know was the blonde that occupied her thoughts most days, was swimming quietly toward her. "Why can't I just tell her I love her?" Hermione mused softly, her eyes closed against the morning light.

Luna blushed slightly as she heard Hermione speaking to herself, shaking her head, the blonde glided up behind the girl, sliding her arms around the brunette when she swam into her. "Maybe because you over think things, darling" Luna murmured as Hermione froze.

"L-Luna!" Hermione managed to stammer out, trying to push away from the smaller girl with no avail, Luna, if anything, held on tighter. "Luna, what are you doing" The older one asked, daring to look into those brilliant blue eyes, getting lost in them like she knew she would.

"Just watching the most beautiful girl in the world actually letting her guard down" Luna smiled softly, pushing a few damp locks from the older girl's face. "You're even more beautiful when you think no one is watching, in small moments like these where you don't look pained" She said softly, watching Hermione blush.

"That's preposterous, I am not beautiful..you are" Hermione squeaked, her voice going up a few octaves as she finally admitted something to the younger girl. "I just..Luna, the kiss..where does this leave us..I mean..you've been acting like it never happened and..it kind of hurts" She said quietly, unsure if any of it could actually be heard.

Luna shook her head and smiled down at her secret love "Oh Hermione, I just didn't know if you truly liked me or not and I thought maybe if I acted like nothing had happened, it would make you admit your true feelings" The blonde smirked, a playful glint in those big eyes.

Hermione rolled her eyes and reached up, touching the blonde's cheek, stroking it softly "You are a evil, a genius, but evil nonetheless" She teased before bringing Luna's lips to hers. This kiss was nothing like the first, it was tender and warm and so full of love that it made both the girl's turn beetroot red when they pulled away.

"Hermione, will you be mine?" Luna asked softly, resting her forehead against the brunette's. Sapphire met chocolate and for a moment, Hermione swore she felt a spark run down her spine as she nodded, pulling the girl close for another kiss.

"Of course" She murmured against the blonde's lips, smiling softly. "Thank you" She pulled away to look at the girl again, they were both soaked and to be honest Hermione was freezing, but she almost didn't want to get out of the water, afraid it might break whatever spell she was under.

"Don't thank me, to be honest I've been wanting to ask you that since we met" Luna admitted, even though Hermione had not been the nicest to the girl when they had first met, Luna couldn't help but fall for the girl that was now in her arms. "Come on beautiful, let's get out of the water and get you dried off, I want to show you something" She said, pulling away from the older girl's embrace.

"Race you" Hermione winked and started to swim for shore. Her heart lighter than it ever had been before. She giggled as she crawled onto shore, flopping onto the sand as she watched Luna emerge from the lake, a blush settling across the older girl's cheeks. "So beautiful" She whispered, excited for later.

* * *

Let me know what you think of this chapter, any suggestions for what Luna is showing Hermione? I'll update as soon as I can! Thank you again to all my followers! I love you all!


End file.
